


The New Team Avatar's Style

by Snowy_Twightlight476



Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Twightlight476/pseuds/Snowy_Twightlight476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New team Avatar, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami are tired of sitting alone at night and listening to their radios back at Air Temple Island. They decide to go out in the city at night, they get dressed up and everything. Eventually, things take a turn, and Amon gets his hands on team avatar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra stood at the edge of Air temple island as the breeze lifted through her hair. The nightmares about Amon had been getting worse. He haunted her and controlled her mind. Korra hated him being in control of her. She wanted to look like a good avatar, continuing Aang's work. Unfortunately, Amon made this difficult to do.  
"Korra" came the sound of Asami's voice as she and Mako and Bolin pushed through the bushes to see her. "Hey guys" Korra said. She jokingly added on "Did ya miss me?" With a little laugh. "We were going to ask if you want to kick some equality butt tonight" Bolin said, punching the air. "Sure, let's get in that car of yours Asami, we can leave tonight at 7:00. Until then, let's get ready" Korra replied. Her and Asami headed over to the girls side of the island.  
Once in her room, Korra changed into a red top and a black skirt. She put her hair down in the back and put on her combat boots. She didn't normally dress this way, but after all, The new Team Avatar traveled in style.

The night came quickly and the team hopped in Asami's fashionable car. Asami drove with Mako in the passengers seat. Bolin sat behind his brother, and Korra behind Asami. They rode off into the night, none of them dressed like they would on any other occasion.  
They turned on the radio and listened for any signs of equality. Dead ahead, she saw the nasty triple threats attacking a vendor. The team nodded at each other and Korra and Bolin prepared a boulder in hand. 1....2....3... Go! They charged they at the threats heads as Asami reached out and electricuted one with the equalist glove weapon. Mako shot fire at their heads but was soon knocked to the ground. They tried to get away, but Korra shot a water whip and pulled the triple threats towards them.  
Calling the police, Korra smiled with satisfication. The team did a giant fist bump and started chatting about how cool they were. They felt a tap on their shoulders as they saw the vendor say "Thank you young ones". He handed them each a dollar and waved as they handed the criminals to the cops.  
The team drove away to a news report "Uh oh, it sounds as if the equalists are out. Let's go catch them" Asami said. "Might want to rethink that" Bolin said "Their already here"


	2. An enemy feared by everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The equalists take away Team Avatar's bending for a short period of time and they end up in Amon's jail, can they get out in time?

Korra stood her ground as the group advanced forward. Steadying themselves, they shot bending at the equalistts, at least Korra, Bolin, and Mako did. Asami was taking things a little differently. She flipped through the air and electrocuted the equalist.  
Suddenly, more equalistts and chi blockers arrived, surrounding them. "Oh no" Korra cried. Mako's eyes fell. Asami sunk in defeat. Bolin just stuttered. "N-n-no no". "We have got to get out of here" Korra whispered. "We have you surrounded. Put your hands up" one called. They had no choice but to  
obey.  
Locked up in the back of an equalistts truck, the gagged and muffled team avatar looked at each other for hope and ressurance. As If to say "We WILL get out of here, everything will be ok" but they knew, nothing that happened could save them now.  
Team Avatar arrived at Amon's fortrace, it was outside the city in the depthful cave system. They were handcuffed, and they couldn't do anything but walk on. Team avatar was thrown in prison cells, there wasn't enough room for separate cells, so they were all stuffed into one. At least that was good.  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps, full, and loud. Korra recognized those foot steps, clicking heals and all. It could only mean one thing, Amon was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I will update soon, but enjoy chapter 1 and 2 for now, hopefully, 3 should be out tommorow.


End file.
